fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Marie4Life/How to Get SSR More Easily (maybe, just try it)
So first I'll explain that the trick is completely legal, because it does not use modified apk and root or whatever it is. This trick does not guarantee you get a 100% Goldie servant but makes you saving quartz and not to waste it for pointless roll, as you will be able to foretell golden rolling hour !! (just kidding lol) Okay so this is what you need to perform this trick: #Friend point of at least 1000 (5x Roll) #Saint Quartz x3 for a Roll How to use: #Check the current time for collecting roll data (If u dont wanna get rekt by RnGOD) #Roll fp Gacha 5 times #(IMPORTANT!) If it appears in 5 Roll at least 2 Servant THEN most likely this hour is servant rate-up hour, which is you will get a servant when u roll now (not CE), but its not a gold servant #Do not Roll Quartz if the servant who came out less than 2! you will only get useless CEs #(IMPORTANT!) "When the 5 time Roll, 2 of them is Servant AND LAST SERVANT OUT IS * 1 ASSASSIN / Berserker / CASTER immediately roll the EVENT / STORY GACHA, if the above requirements are met is likely to be out is GOLD Servant "(no guarantee for SR / SSR) Note: *If this trick FAIL, then there's no goldie on that hour for your account. Please note and do not roll over in the same hour, Gold servant will most likely appear in the other time range *This trick will be updated as long as we still get new data of RNG from DW and possibly increase the chances of getting goldie *For those who using this trick (either succeed or not) please inform me the result and post it in comment section, the data will help me for future improvement. *Sorry for my bad english, just want to share ^^ Update : This data will explain the time & who got SSR and can/can't related with that above trick. Note: the explanation of the time that will be updated here is not just once try, but still succeed twice or even more. Marie4Life : *Every Friday around 1:50 PM JST. Get Abby, Eresh, Mordred, Shi Huang Di, Murasaki Shikibu, Kingprotea, Kiara, and SIshtar. *Around 3:16 AM JST. Get Cleopatra, and Anastasia. *Around 5:30 AM - 6:30 AM JST. Get LoliVinci, Summer Musashi, and Tama Bae. FGOHikaru : *Around 4 AM and 4 PM JST. Get Meltlilith, BB Summer, Anastasia, Da Vinci, Waver, and Hokusai. *Source Nuada85 : *Around 01:11:11 JST. Get Jalter, Drake, Scáthach, Musashi, and Hokusai. *Source : here and here Rockjuve : *Between 23:00 - 00:30 JST. Get: Ishtar, Jack the Ripper , B B (Summer), Vlad III, Nero Claudius (Bride), Jeanne d'Arc, Nero Claudius (Caster). *Between 03:00 - 04:00 JST. Get: Mordred, Artoria Pendragon (Archer), Enkidu, Nightingale, Jack the Ripper, Artoria Pendragon (Rider Alter). *Between 19:00 - 21:00 JST. Get: Waver, Tamamo no Mae, Bradamante, Jeanne d'Arc. *Source Category:Blog posts